The Blond and the Tsundere Black Cat
by Asuka Kimi
Summary: So Sasuke was leaving the village again. What to do to make Naruto believe he will be back in due time this time? Why yes, Naruto was not the only ninja in the world, you know?
1. Present

Hmm? No, clearly **Masashi Kishimoto** was not my name. You know what that meant? _I don't own Naruto_. But I own the situations where/when/which/how any Naruto characters you might find in what I wrote here.

So why I wrote this? Actually from ffnet's facebook I read "You know you're a writer when... you can create a story by opening a dictionary and using the first word you see as a prompt." (by Writers Write)

So, yea, first word: Present.

1- Now

2- Gift

3- Being here

I'm also taking prompt. I know how this started, and I know how it will end, but there should be something in between, no? This is a collection of one-shots, so next chapters will be a continuous of this one but the storyline might or might not link with each other.

* * *

**Chapter 1** \- _Present_

* * *

Naruto knew he couldn't always have everything his way. For example, when all of his friends gathered for his late birthday celebration, his best friend had to go away for several months to settle whatever was left unfinished on his own part, mainly in Rain and Sound Hidden Villages. Sasuke wanted to get it over with before he could really come "home".

So here they were, stood facing each other in front of Konoha's entrance.

Naruto's hands hold a black box, fairly heavy despite how small it looked, which Sasuke told the blond to open after he was gone.

"Is it my birthday present?" Naruto asked and received a grunt in reply.

Somewhere not so far away, Sakura grabbed a medical vial and ran out of Konoha Hospital. On another side, Hinata walked beside Kiba and Shino stuttering about what they should get for Naruto's birthday party this evening. They saw Shikamaru and his two teammates headed toward their direction. Ino grabbed Sai, who magically stepped out from Ichiraku on their way, and practically dragged them to the more business street of Konoha.

There was a shortcut to their destination, if they would use main road from the entrance way.

And so…

Sakura saw Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar and pulled the baffled blond closer. Her eyes widened and she almost stripped on her own foot trying to stop the Uchiha. "Naruto! Sasuke-kun!"

The commotion woke Shikamaru's genius mind up and he looked away from the cloud, his jaw dropped.

"THE FUCK?!" Kiba squawked somewhere in the background, followed by Akamaru's whimper.

Hinata for once forgot to stutter because she was speechless. However, the blush on her face was far worse than any previous occasions.

A potato chip slipped from between Choji's fingers, and the whole bag laid forgotten on the ground where he stood.

Ino was unconscious near Choji's spilled snack.

Because Shino was wearing his high collar coat and black glasses, he looked all the same.

"Hmm… this book said when two people touched their lips together, it showed their affections toward each other, usually was seen between a man and a woman." Sai read from a questionable orange covered book.

Sasuke released Naruto's lips with a loud smack. Then he saluted and walked off, the Taka members trailed after him, however, Juugo had to restrain Karin for a while longer still.

Naruto stood root to the spot, eyes as saucers, mouth hung open, face red as Sasuke's favorite tomato, temporary unable to pull his scattered brain together yet.

From his side, Raidou and Kotetsu fainted a while ago, foams dripped down to their chins.

* * *

When Naruto calmed down enough, after beating the hell out of Sai, who he conveniently mistook for a certain Uchiha, or just because the artist had come over to him and asked what it meant when two men locked their mouths instead of a man and a woman; he invited himself in Ichiraku, tortured Kakashi and Iruka's ears with his rant about Uchiha bastard nowadays. Kakashi wisely kept his mouth shut when all he wanted to say was Sasuke had been the only one Naruto ever kissed, or was kissed.

"So." Kakashi cut him mid-rant, pointed at the box Naruto had been unconsciously clutching in his arms the whole time without realizing it. "What's in the box?"

That got Naruto's attention and he looked at the obnoxious color. Who would wrap a birthday present in black anyway? And then…

"It's moving." Naruto's eyes widened in fear, almost threw the box at Iruka's face.

"Well… open it anyway." Kakashi said after he looked at the box up and down.

Naruto gulped audibly and, with shaky fingers, pulled the black ribbon on the top of the box loose. At that exact moment, all movements inside the box stopped.

The blond seriously reconsidered tied the ribbon back now. He looked at Iruka and Kakashi nervously, silently begged them to agree with him.

The scarred face chuunin looked on with interest.

Kakashi's eyes had the inverted U shape, indicated his smile under the mask.

With a resigned sigh, Naruto put his hand over the box and removed the top.

He gasped.

A black cat sat licking its front paw leisurely greeted his eyes. A black cat with shiny black fur and black eyes.

Iruka cooed at the little feline while Kakashi hummed in wonder.

Seemingly to ignore the admirations, the cat mewled at Naruto and in a swift move, jumped on Naruto's shoulder and perched on top of blonde head, stretched and laid down, tail curled around itself and closed its black eyes. Everything it did was with a grace all above its own race ever could.

Words had left Naruto and not come back yet.

Not until Iruka asked him what should he name _his_ cat.

"_My_ cat?" Naruto repeated, there was a hitch in his breath.

"'Course," Kakashi assured him, knowing Naruto's sentimental over the _belonging_ matter, for the young lad hardly ever owned anything he could call his own. "Sasuke gave him to you right?"

"Sasuke…" Naruto swallowed thickly, tears gathered in the corner of his eyes. He bowed his head, surprisingly the cat didn't fall off, his fringe covered his eyes. Teeth clammed down on his bottom lip as his shoulders shook slightly. He whispered inaudibly, "_Su-ki._"

"Hm?" Kakashi leaned closer.

When Naruto looked up, his eyes cleared and grinned brilliantly. "I'll name him _Suki_!"

Kakashi hummed and rubbed his chin, he looked at the seemingly sleeping cat questioningly. "Didn't you mean _Yoru_? You know, his fur is black?"

Naruto shook his head, smile still there, even wider, "No. He is _Suki_."

Kakashi smiled knowingly and patted the blond's shoulder instead of rubbing his occupied blonde head. "If you said so."

"By the way, Naruto." Iruka said, push a wrapped box toward his student. "Happy Birthday. Even if it is a bit late."

Naruto found it hard to stop smiling a whole day when he felt happy, really really happy.

* * *

"Welcome to your new house, _Suki_." Naruto said as he opened the door to his house. His cat was still lying motionless on his head minus for the long black tail swished back and forth indicated he heard the blond.

The party was almost dragged to midnight, might be more if not for a certain old hag's assistance reminded them what was to do tomorrow that all the drunkard faces turned white and scurried off to their respective houses.

Of course people took great noticed on the new cat that sat on his head the whole time like a king throughout the party. After many hisses and scratches here and there were done, the feline was left alone, occasionally snacked when Naruto gave him something caught his appetite.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head when he looked at his bed. "Sorry, didn't know I will have you. I promise tomorrow I will get you your bed."

Suki slid down to his shoulder and jumped on the bed, still with grace and laid down, pretty much the same way he did on his head beside the pillow, tail curled around himself and closed his eyes.

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed and looked at the new addition of his house for a while. At length, he hesitantly raised his hand and brushed the fur behind one black ear gently.

Instead of hissing or scratching him, like he did earlier today to others, Suki purred loudly and leaned his small head in his hand, wanting more attention, which he got almost right away.

Naruto laid his head down on the pillow, pulled the cat to him and sighed contently. "_Suki_…"

Slit cat eyes looked at the blond's sleeping face, warm breath brushed dark whiskers gently when the cat leaned its mouth up, closer to slightly part rosy lips. Black eyes blinked once and when they opened, three dark tomoes span in crimson eyes. Their mouths touched for the _second_ time that day.

The black cat drew back when Naruto pursed his lips and rolled over to his side, brought the unsuspected cat with him. Had the blond awaken, he would have seen the grace born with his cat was lost momentarily as it bristled its tail at him. Finally it snorted, as best as a cat could and maneuvered to the barely visible tan ear under the sea of sunshine locks.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto."

Sasuke's voice whispered softly in the night, unheard but a smile bloomed on the birthday boy's face nonetheless.

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**Something to Note:**

Naruto named the Sasuke-cat "Suki" (好き) meant "like". Whereas at first Kakashi thought was Tsuki (月) meant "moon", that was the reason he wondered why Naruto didn't name the black cat Yoru (夜) meant "night" instead. _Suki_ and _Tsuki_ have the same way to pronounce, hence the misunderstanding. But Kakashi was Naruto's teacher, so he caught on the meaning right after (or his years of reading porn novels helped). And in Japanese, when you said "Suki." it meant "I like you." though many of you might already know this.

As for rating, it might or might not go up, but I am not planning for this story to reach M rate, T would be at most. Because, seriously, unless Sasuke released his cat-henge on the kage bunshin (shadow clone) he left behind for Naruto's birthday gift (and he would, that's my intention), you can't be expecting me to make Naruto do _that_ to a cat or vice-versa.


	2. Terrify

Not own. Not own. Not own. Naruto is not mine. But this situation is mine. Okay okay. Naruto is still not mine.

This chapter was cooked by the first review for this story by **biggreenone** on y-gallery. If you like this chapter, you can thank him/her.

My muse started with one word: Terrify. (To make very frightened)

* * *

**Chapter 2** \- _Terrify_

* * *

"Hmm?" Shikamaru looked up from the sudden, but not so unexpected question aimed at him. "I'm sorry you thought so little of us, but no, that's not what I care about in general."

"No, I didn't mean it like that." Naruto said quickly. Even as Shikamaru had said in his usual bored tone, he could pick up a slight offend from his friend. "I mean… you know. Don't you think it's a little awkward when you see me or… him?"

"Alright." Shikamaru sighed loudly and he set his empty sake cup on the table and jerked his chin over Kiba's direction. "Let's start with Kiba. He had been throwing you glances from time to time now. You felt it, didn't you?"

Naruto nodded his head uncertainly.

"You are sensor type. Feel any hostile from him?" Shikamaru drawled, put his elbow on his crossed leg and supported his chin on his palm.

To this Naruto shook his head.

"They." Shikamaru motioned with his unoccupied hand to their friends. "Are same as him. Rather than thinking it's mentally disturbing, we are more concern about what you think of it."

"Huh?" Naruto titled his head to the side, Suki's tail whacked Kiba straight in his face in the process. The dog lover howled, glared bloody murder at the (was that a bored expression on that cat's face?) cat and pounced on Naruto instead when his shaky legs gave out. The blond gave a startled squeak at the sudden weight on his back.

Realized where, or rather who, he had landed on, Kiba sat up and offered a hand for Naruto. "Sorry." Kiba said uneasily, scratched the back of his neck but looked at something behind Shino's head, "You okay man?"

Naruto accepted the hand, not thinking much about the double meaning in the question. "Uh, yeah…"

Kiba nodded, Naruto almost missed the look he sent Shikamaru, and turned back to Hinata and resumed his a mile a minute speech, not before throwing a glare at the yawning cat once more.

"Unlike normal people who may think negative about you and Sasuke after his stunt." Shikamaru continued when Naruto looked at his cat's swishing tail suspiciously, "We don't have the luxury of time when it came to that special person. Our lives might end before we know it. At the very least, we have more than enough rights to be with someone special whenever we know it has to be _that person_. Same gender or not is the last thing to be bothered."

Naruto looked down at his lap, thought over what he heard. "Our lives might end before we know it…"

He was not sitting at the table to celebrate his late birthday anymore. Instead, he stood in the center of the battlefield that was long over, with Neji's dead weight on him. His eyes widened when the Hyuuga fell sideway, but caught him before his body hit the ground. "Neji...?" He called, his voice cracking. "Neji!" He called again, louder this time, he was on the verse of being hyperventilated as he shook Neji's unresponsive body, "Please Neji… Please…" He choked, unsure what he wanted while he _had known_ the other already died.

Suki's tail slapped his cheek painfully, forced him out of the painful memory when tears gathered in his eyes threatened to spill out with a gasp. He looked frantically around himself, ears filled with the party noises and his friends' voices again, unknowingly he released a breath of relief.

"It's troublesome to say this, but." Shikamaru spoke, already had an idea what just happened in his mind eyes. "Even Jiraiya-sama couldn't stop you from chasing after him, and even us had given up on him while you had never been then, how could other's opinion about you guys stop you from being with him now? In case you actually want to." As an afterthought, he added to himself, "Despite not all of us think he deserves you."

Naruto looked over at Shikamaru, his smile small, but gratefully. "Thanks, Shikamaru."

The lazy genius nodded, made a grab for his already refilled sake cup. "We will do what we can if he mistreat you." He raised an eyebrow at the black cat, whom looked like he was narrowing his slit eyes down at him.

* * *

_The corridor was dark and long. He wondered where it was and where it led to. Something on his right caught his attention, and when he turned to look…_

_"Juugo… Suigetsu…" He whispered their names disbelievingly. Juugo laid face down on the dark floor, blood poured out from the wound cut his lower back opened. Next to the dark skin boy, Suigetsu's lifeless purple eyes looked at him, mouth wide opened, Naruto could see the white pointy teeth dyed red by the other boy's own blood. Suigetsu's neck was a bit too far away from where it should be, while his own large sword jammed at his throat separated his head with the rest of his body._

_Naruto swallowed hard, his fists clenched painfully as he took a wobbly step back, he shook his head, unable to turn away from the fallen two. "No…" A memory of back spiked black hair and black eyes flash in front of his eyes. "Where is Sasuke?!" Naruto's abridged stormy blue eyes darted back and forth, half unwanted to see what was the worst scenario already crossed his mind, but the need to see something of Sasuke overwhelmed his fear of the unknown, there was a chance… there was a chance that Sasuke was somewhere… he was strong, he knew more than anyone Sasuke was strong!_

_Red liquid flooded the ground where he stood, he nearly whimpered when he eyes trailed backward from the flow… "Karin…" His legs gave up and he slumped down where he stood, her blood soaked into his clothes where it made contact with the slippery ground. Something white and greasy lodged inside her chest, it even came out on her back. Bile crawled up from his stomach, he coughed and vomit violently, the acidic taste clung into his mouth and breath, mixed with tears fell down from his eyes._

_He heard laughter. Very familiar laughter. The laughter that belonged to someone that should not be here anymore._

_"Here."_

_Its voice called him._

_"Here. Here."_

_It called him more eager, urged him to look up._

_"No. No…" He was trembling in absolute horror, his whole body struggled not to move, but his head slowly raised. And then, Naruto couldn't hear his own scream at what he saw._

_Laughter filled his ears again as it shook Sasuke's motionless body like a rag doll. Why Sasuke didn't move. Why he had Kusanagi through his heart? When he left his shirt was pristine, not red in his own blood! Where was his Sharingan? Where was his Rinnegan?! Why there were two holes in his own eyesockets!_

_"Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. SASUKE!"_

_Naruto chanted, louder until he was all but screamed the other's name._

_"Looking for this?" Zetsu, completed with both black and white loomed over him, threw Sasuke's corpse next to his feet._

_"No…" He crawled the short distance between them and gathered Sasuke in his lap. Blood dripped down from somewhere on the raven head and latched on his hand when he brushed a lock of hair from Sasuke's face. "Please… wake up…" He tried, fully knowing his pleads went on deaf ear. "Sasuke… you promised you will come back home…" He sobbed uncontrollably, anguishedly holding Sasuke to himself._

_Zetsu hummed above him. "He had always been a liar, you know? Maybe liar is not the right word." The black one leered at the white counterpart, it looked thoughtful for a while and then it tap a fist on the palm of the other hand. "I know. He is a loser, who could never keep his words!" He said triumphantly._

_"How dare you…" The blond growled low in his throat, his eyes bled red and slit in rage, hatred, vengeance and ruthless. Before Zetsu could react, Naruto's right hand pierced through the black half's chest, his left hand clawed deep in the white part's head and torn them in half with a jerk with little to none compassion. They fell in a heap on the ground and started melting right away. When the heap slowly raised up from the center, Naruto already lunged at the regenerating black and white greasy unidentified object with two Rasen Shuriken in Scorch Release. It disappeared right in front of his eyes even before he could hit it._

_"That was not nice… you know." Zetsu's hot breaths whispered on the back of his neck and he whipped his left elbow back, aiming the thing's head. It caught his upper hand easily and twitched, slammed him on the ground, forced a pain grunt from his cut lips._

_When he glared up at the adversary, no sound came out from his mouth no matter how much he wanted to scream. Sasuke's lost eyes in Zetsu's sockets laughed at him mockingly._

_Rinnegan blared as it came closer to him, "Now…", White and black hands poked up from under the ground made a grab at him, "Your tail beasts!"_

_"NO!"_

"Meegrrrrrooooowl!" A black paw with sharp shiny claws came down at his face, left four scratches stretched from the top right of his forehead to his lower left cheek jerked him awake.

Naruto sat up abruptly on his bed, ragged breathings and pupils dilated. He looked to his left and right frantically, taking in the familiar surroundings of his own house, and finally, Suki. The cat was rolling on his back, stretching his limps, pink tongue poked out and curled up as he yawned widely. As if felt eyes on him, Suki rolled over on his stomach and stood up on all four before sauntered over his owner and curled himself on Naruto's warm lap. Naruto stroked the soft fur on his cat's back unconsciously until his head stopped spinning and his mind calmed down a little bit. And the nightmare's every details came back full force.

Suki hissed angrily as he landed gracefully on the floor when Naruto jumped off his bed, ran around his room to gather his forehead protector and ninja kit. He didn't register the pain on his hand as Suki's teeth clammed down harshly, almost broke skin where the tiny fangs nearly pierced his flesh when he snatched the pissed cat off the floor and jumped out of his window into the night.

"Sasuke!" Naruto muttered urgently as he jumped from one rooftop to the next. "Sasuke is in danger!"

Slit black eyes blinked, overheard Naruto talked to himself. His tiny head tilted in confusion and looked up at the blond. Cat eyes narrowed, seeing the frightened and borderline insane look on his owner's face. He renewed his struggling, this time bit Naruto's hand, hard.

"OW!" The blond shrieked, lost his footing due to the surprised attack on his person and land on his butt in the middle of the desert street. Naruto looked at his hissing and growling cat exasperatedly. "I need to get to Sasuke!" He snapped, rubbed his back side and winced in pain.

Suki raised an imaginary eyebrow at him silently asking if he was an idiot talking with a cat.

"No, I'm not!" Naruto exclaimed as if reading the cat's mind. He stood up angrily and dusted his clothes. "If you don't want to come with me. Fine! But I am going!"

He turned his back on the black feline and made a run toward the village's entrance, well, he tried. A black tail smacked him upside his head and a furry body covered his face, small claws dug into his hair to steady itself. Naruto's hands came up to pulled the cat off of him, groaning and growling when the claws made several angry marks on his already scarred cheeks. "SUKI!"

"Grrreeeewl!" The cat growled, not backing down, even wrapped his long tail around his neck, almost choked him to prove his point.

"What's with you?!" Naruto yelled angrily. "I need to go help Sasuke! I have no time for this!"

Suki bit his nose in reply and Naruto yowled at the sharp spike of pain, pulled on the cat harder. He shook his head left and right, tried to throw the crazy cat off. That only created more additions to his already bleeding skin.

A rough tongue licked his abused nose soothingly just then. And he heard voice, the much need voice of the much need person he was in much need to see at the moment.

"Calm down, Naruto."

The direction of the voice came from somewhere very near just in front of him and he tried to look through black fur still covering his face. "Sasuke?"

"Up here, _usuratonkachi_." There was a rumbled whenever he heard Sasuke's voice from somewhere inside Suki.

Then he could see the road in front of him as Suki jumped down to the ground, but no sight of Sasuke anywhere. "Sasuke?" He looked around desperately, his voice almost pleading for this was not another of his dream. "Where are you?"

"Down here." He heard Sasuke's voice again. This time from a bit further than before. He took a step forward, but before he could make another, Sasuke's voice stopped him.

"Step on me and I will run a Chidori through your tiny brain this time." Sasuke's voice threatened menacingly.

Naruto gulped and looked down, his foot was several breaths away from flattening Suki on the ground. Suki with red eyes of Sharingan span angrily at him.

"DEMON CAT!" The blond screamed bloody murder, not thinking who would heard him in the dead of the night.

* * *

**End.**

* * *

So, from the idea that biggreenone wrote in his/her review that _the idea of a cat with Sharingan is terrifying_. I thought about what could make Naruto frighten the most. After all he fought the psycho guy with many lives, psycho brothers came after himself, psycho ancestors, psycho grandpas and grandmas, seemed a cat with Sharingan was just okay to add in the midst. And so far Naruto only expressed his absolute fear of ghost, any maybe some psycho fortuneteller who foretold his death (from Naruto Shippuuden the Movie).

I will be working on **shia naru** 's review shortly to answer his/her last question... in the next chapter, with the muse started on one word in his/her second sentence. Anyone wanted to make a guess what word will be?


End file.
